What is going on?
by labyrinthtwin26
Summary: Sarah thought she was finished with the Labyrinth. That everything was going back to normal... Oh, how wrong she was.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing rights to Labyrinth and its' characters goes to Jim Henson

ENJOY! Comments are always welcome.

It was five years after the ordeal in the Labyrinth. Sarah never forgot, even though she wished she did. Sarah did not keep contact with her friends. School and family matters got to her. Her grades in high school were average. Sarah could have easily got honor-roll but did not feel motivated. She was now a freshman in a community college. It was much like high school, she would come straight home and take care of Toby. The only major change was that she worked on the weekends at a local bakery "Sweet Cakes".

It was a cool Saturday in October. Sarah was walking home from her morning shift at the bakery. Once she opened the door there was Karen.  
"Oh good Sarah your home" She was holding five-year-old Toby.

"Hi Karen."

"Sarah I have told you a thousand times to call me mom''

"We both very well know that is not going to happen." Karen rolled her eyes in annoyance and handed Toby to her.

"Me and you're father are going out for the day."

"Shocking"

"Sarah! Watch your tone."

"We'll you never ask if I am busy. What if I was to go out after work?" Karen sighed.

"Please Sarah can we please just have one conversation without fighting."

"Fine. Have fun" Sarah walked straight upstairs with Toby.

She brought Toby to his room and sat him on the ground. She got out some of Toby's toys.

"Sarah!" Her dad called from downstairs."

"_Now what do they want?"_She whispered to herself. She left Toby to his toys and headed down the stairs.

"What now?"

"Sarah you are acting much like a child today. What is wrong" Sarah uncrossed her arms in annoyance

"I'm just tired. I have been working since 6am. Also as soon as I get home you two leave. Not even a hello. (sigh) You know what forget. Go!" She ran upstairs.

"Dear do you think we are being unfair?"

"No sweetie. It's just teenage hormones. She will be fine. Now come on we will be late." Karen pulled him out of the house.

As soon as Sarah was back in the room she could hear the car moving out of the drive way.

"Toby it looks like it is me and you.. Again.."

"Sarah and birdie."

"Huh? Birdie?" Sarah looked out the window. Nothing was there.

"Toby there is nothing there."

"Birdie, night, night" Sarah's heart started racing.

"Sawaa hungiee hungiee" Sarah was looking at the window but turned her head.

"_Probably just a crow."_She thought.

"Ok buddy, food. Can I take a shower first?" Toby giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now behave and play with your toys. I'll be back in a flash.

Sarah walked into her room and started to strip. She wrapped a towel around herself and headed to the bathroom. She took a semi long shower. When she got out the bathroom was filled with steam. She opened her door to let the steam out. She faced the mirror she took her hand and brushed of the cloud that formed on her mirror.

"Hello Sarah!" There was Jareth with his arms crossed and the unforgettable smirk.

Sarah screamed and spun around but nothing was there. Then in the distance there was Toby crying.  
"I'm coming Toby!" Still wrapped in the towel she sprinted down the hall. She gathered Toby into her arms.

"Shhhh It's ok."

"Gobbley gobbley" Toby screamed. _"Gobbley? Gobbley..?… GOBLIN!"_Sarah thought. She quickly spun around the room looking for anything. Nothing there.

"Its ok Toby. Probably nothing." Toby tried settling down.

"Hey how about you come into my room and play with Lancelot. Then we can get ice cream. How does that sound?" Toby stopped crying.

"Ice ceeemm."

"That's my boy." Sarah quickly got dressed. She was shaking like a leaf. Toby sat on her bed contently. That made her feel a little better.

"Ok kiddo. Ice cream time!" Toby jumped into her arms.

Later once they got back it was around seven at night. They walked to the ice cream stand and spent the whole day in the park. Sarah did not want to be at her house. Sarah was caring Toby who was all tuckered out. Still no Karen or Bill. Sarah walked into the living room and placed Toby on the couch. She did not want to be downstairs by herself. She put a blanket over him. She turned on the TV and started flipping through.

"Sarah?" Sarah heard the voice behind her. She slowly turned her head.


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Notes:**

** Explanation about Toby-** My thoughts about Toby was he was affected by his parents always going out and not socializing with him. Yes, he has Sarah to teach him things but she is busy with work and school. She is only a teen and can only help so much. I guess some what of neglect of Toby. I guess I should have said something about it in 1st chapter. My own take on it =/ Not saying Toby is not loved. Sarah treats him as her own child.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hoggle!" Sarah ran over and gave him a hug. Hoggle tried to wiggle away.

"What's wrong?"

"Sarah I can't be here for long. Its against the rules. I just came here to warn you about Jareth. He hasn't been the same since you left. Do not believe anything he says."

"Hoggle? What are you talking about?"

The house started to shake and lights flickering.

"Oh no oh no. he knows!" Hoggle started backing away.

"Hoggle? What's going on?" Toby woke up crying. Sarah quickly grabbed Toby. Hoggle was looking around ready to hit the ground.

"I gotta go." He looked around nervously.

"HOGGLE WAIT!" Sarah ran over but Hoggle faded away before her eyes.

"Hoggle!" The house was still shaking and Toby crying. She ran to her room and hide them under her bed. Soon the shaking of the house subsided. Sarah finally got Toby to calm down. She slowly got out from under the bed and grabbed Toby.

"Now Toby it is ok. Nothing bad happened."

"Daddyyy!" He sobbed

"Do not worry they are ok. I promise" Toby smiled.

"Come on lets go downstairs and watch TV until dad comes home." It was nearly 1:30 until they finally came home. Once Bill and Karen walked into the living room they saw Toby and Sarah snuggled next to one another with a blanket, sleeping.

"Now look at that." Bill smiled, putting another blanket on them.

The next morning Sarah and Toby woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Sarah walked into the kitchen holding Toby's hand.

"Morning you two" Bill said while flipping the eggs.

"Morning." Sarah said rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy daddy! House shook." Sarah's eyes widened.

"Now Toby was probably a dream." Sarah sighed in relief.

"Sawah was dare."

"Toby dreams seem very real when they are not." Sarah explained.

"She is right Toby. Now eat your eggs." Toby never mentioned it again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hogbrain are you stupid enough to disobey the laws. I am the only one allowed to cross to both worlds. I demand you tell me who helped you and what you told Sarah!" Jareth was standing in front of his throne with a very crossed face.

"I aint saying nuthin." Hoggle was cuffed with two guards on ether side of him.

"Hogwart. I will ask once more. What did you tell Sarah?" Hoggle spat at Jareth in response.

"TO THE BOG!" Jareth threw a crystal at Hoggle and he disappeared.

Jareth pinched his nose-bridge in frustration.

"What am I going to do?" He asked to himself. All the goblins stared at him.

"What are you looking at! LEAVE!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of days had past and Sarah was worried about Hoggle. She hadn't heard from him since Saturday. She was lucky enough to get out of class early. When she got home she went to her room and sat on her bed and stared at her mirror. _"If you ever need us? Just call"_She was looking at it for a good five minutes until she did anything. She got up and sat in front of the mirror on the floor.

"Hoggle?" She called. Nothing.

"Hoggle?" She said louder.

She got up and walked to the other side of her room.

"My lady?" Sarah spun around. There in the mirror was Sir Didymus

She ran over to the mirror. "Didymus! Hi! Where is Hoggle?"

"I do not know, my lady. I haven't seen him since two days ago."

"Same."

"Did you call on him, my lady?"

"No... He just appeared in my TV room."

"Oh my lady. That is probably why we haven't seen him. He has broken the rules." He said nervously.

"What rules?"

"We aren't allowed to cross over into the real world unless you call on us in the mirror."

"Where is he?"

"I'm guessing Jareth found out and wasn't too happy."

"The Goblin King? He came to warn me about him. "

Didymus avoided her eyes.

"What's going on? Tell me!" He still did not answer

"Fine if you are not going to tell me anything I am coming back with you."

"But my lady.." Sarah interrupted.

"Hoggle is my friend, and friends don't leave friends behind."

Didymus sighed. "Very well my lady, but just to warn you the Labyrinth has changed a lot since you last visited. Follow me."

"Into the mirror?"

"Why of course, but you have to be quiet. I am also now breaking the law."

"It's worth it." Sarah closed her eyes and stepped through the mirror. There was a bright light and there she was. Standing on the same hill she once did long ago. She opened her eyes and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Death, is all she saw. The once green hill was now a deathly brown. The once green vines that were covering the wall of the Labyrinth were now brown branches. Even the sky was no longer blue.

Sarah's face was in horror. "Wha..what .. Happened?"

" I told you my lady. There is not much to tell. Once you left Jareth stopped caring and become cruel and heartless. We must keep moving so he will not find us. He has trouble tracking things that are always on the move now. " Sarah followed in silence.

Sarah started following him slowly down the hill. The grass had been over taken by bugs and rocks.

"Come this way." Sarah noticed that they were not going through the front gate.

"What are we doing? Isn't that the only way in?"

"Not anymore my lady. The stones have been falling apart. Anyway if we went right through the front he would know." Didymus slowly lead her through a crack in the wall; it was narrow at first but then became wider. The tunnel smelled like dirt and dampness.

"Be careful my lady it starts to get rocky and steep" Sarah was lucky that she was wearing sneakers. The only down side was the bottom of her jeans were getting all muddy. Didymus made an abrupt stop.

"What are you doing?"

"This way my lady. Just walk straight on." Sarah turned and all she saw was a wall.

"Things aren't always what they seem in this place" Sarah whispered to herself. She put her hand out in front of her and slowly walked forward. It was what she expected an entrance.

"Now listen carefully. You must go straight and when you come to your first left you must take it. Then you just follow it straight to the castle. Remember if anyone tries to talk to you ignore them. They are Jareth's eyes and ears. If anyone response to them he will be notified."

"Wait you are not coming with me!?" She said in a hurt voice.

"I cannot he will be able to sense my presence because I live here, but you have not been here in a long time. No one who lives in the realm is ever allowed to take this route. I only know it because I worked for Jareth for many years. Remember Sarah do not talk to anyone no matter what!" Sarah gave her friend a hug and was on her way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhh! It is never ending!" Sarah yelled. She started picking up the pace. Soon she was in a light jog.

"OW! Watch where you are going lady!" Sarah stopped and spun around.  
"I…." _Do not talk to anyone._Sarah looked down and saw a tiny gray fairy. She felt bad; apparently she stepped on her wing. All she could think of was she was not allowed to say anything. She knelt down to pick the fairy up.

"OUCH!" The fairy bit her finger. She examined her finger and saw two little bit marks that stared to bleed. Sarah took out a tissue she had in her pocket and wrapped her finger. She no longer felt sorry for the creature and decided to continue on her way.

"Where do you think you are going girl?! " Sarah ignored the screams and started to walk faster.

"Bitch! Come back here before I rearrange your face!" The voice of the fairy sounded like deathly scream.

Soon she heard a high pitch scream that frightened her so much she started to run. The screams started to slowly die down.

Panting, she stopped and put her hand on the labyrinth wall for support. The wall was cold and slimy to the touch. She looked back and saw nothing but an empty path. She looked up at the gloomy sky and noticed it started to get dark. It then hit her, she had nothing for shelter. She figured it would be light out for a little longer and thought it would be best to keep moving. Sarah had no idea how long she was gone for and if she even passed where she was supposed to turn. She finally found somewhat of a dry spot and sat down to rest. Using her jacket as a blanket she sat up against the wall. It was a very cold and long night.

The sun started to creep over the labyrinth and Sarah woke to the sun beaming in her face. Once she got the energy to stand up she dusted herself off. She could not even imagine what she looked like. Her back was sore, jeans all muddy and her hair was slimy from the wall. All she wanted to do was go home and shower. Sighing, she decided keep walking straight on. Sarah occasionally touched the wall to see if there was some sort of entrance, but found nothing.

"It is not fair! I have been walking for god who knows how long!? I am tired, hungry and just want my friend BACK!" She yelled while kicking the wall in frustration.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Sarah looked up.

"Hoggle!" She ran over and gave him a big hug closing her eyes. She was so happy to see him"You are ok! I thought something bad happened to you."

"I am alright. Nothing is wrong with me." Sarah opend her eyes and pulled back.

"Hoggle…" Sarah said in speculation.

"Yes?" Hoggle responded.

"Say the word nothing."

"Why Sarah?" Sarah looked at him with a worried face. "Ok Sarah, Nothing. Happy?"

"You are NOT Hoggel… Hoggle never says "nothing" like that…." Then she remembered what Didymus said. _"Don't talk to anyone no matter what."_

"Sarah it is me!" Sarah saw Hoggle's eyes go dark.

"No your NOT!" she tried to run away when he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Sarah struggled trying to twist free.

" I am afraid I cannot do that. " Sarah tried breaking free but his grip only got tighter.

Sarah noticed a rock on the ground and grabbed it with her free hand. She used all of her force and slammed the rock into the impersonators head. The right side of the head now had an indent and was dripping black ooze. Sarah started to scream.

"Not letting go!" It was no longer Hoggle's voice

Sarah repeated the motion with even greater force. Then the creature froze and fell to the grown while releasing its grip on Sarah. The splatter of the black substance was on Sarah's cheek and shirt. Sarah watched in horror and fell to her knees and started to cry once more .

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN THIS PLACE!?" She screamed. She then heard leaves crunching behind her, which made her freeze up.

"Look how violent you have gotten precious... What a pity." The eerie familiar voice came directly behind Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah slowly turned around. First thing she saw was black leather boots . Her eyes slowly started to gaze up at the figure. She noticed he was wearing his signature tight pants. A loose ruffle white shirt that exposed a little of his upper chest,and black leather gloves. And that wild blonde hair of his. It was the image of how she remembered him, but something was different. His eyes looked darker, crueler. Sarah slowly stood up slowly to face him.

"What do you want?" She sounded tired and pissed off.

Jareth let out a small chuckle. "Well , for starters you are in my labyrinth, uninvited. I should be asking you that question." He slowly took a step closer. Sarah tensed up but stood her ground.

Jareth noticed, and it was not the only thing he noticed. Sarah was no longer the young girl he once saw. She had grown into a beautiful young women. Her eyes were full of emotion, and fire. The one thing he missed most about Sarah.

"I want Hoggle to be returned safely." Sarah said in a stern voice. Jareth was taken back by her demand and it only made him grin.

"I am afraid that is impossible. He did break the law and there for must be punished." Jareth took a long pause. He brought one of his hands to his face and rested his cheek on it, as if he was thinking. "You know what precious? He is not the only one who broke the law." He stared at her sternly.

Sarah was taken aback from the accusation. "And what did I exactly did I do wrong?" She snapped.

"Like I said before you are here in my Labyrinth uninvited and I believe that is what you mortals call "breaking and entering". Another crime you committed is murder."

"Murder! What are you talking about!? That monster attacked me! It is not my fault you have lost your mind and let crazy creatures run around." Jareth could hear the the venom in her voice.

Jareth's patients were starting to wear thin. "That is where you are wrong Sarah! You did not accept my offer and there for left me in a horrible state of mind."

"It is not my fault how you decide to control your emotions." She retorted

"ENOUGH!" Jareth roared like thunder. Sarah jumped back, with eyes wide.

"You Sarah Williams on behalf of the laws of the labyrinth are being apprehended for your crimes." Sarah tried to run but was quickly transported to a dungeon. All she saw was darkness and bars. Right behind the bars was Jareth. He never looked so mad before.

"Here is where you will stay until further decisions are made. Food will be brought to you soon." Then he disappeared into thin air. Sarah was left alone again in the black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes- I decided to be nice and update 2 ch today. ^-^ I am working on ch8 so might not be out until Thursday/ Friday. So bare with me. Enjoy! 3 ~LabyrinthTwin26**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sarah was so over whelmed all she did was curl up into a ball and start crying. She quickly cried herself to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

Slumping into his chair Jareth pinched his nose bridge in frustration.

"I have no idea what I am doing." He told himself.

"Uhhh, Sire? What are we supposed to do about the girl?" Jareth looked up and saw one of his goblin servants.

"Just give her some food and water for now. I still have to think of a plan."

"If I may speak sire?" Jareth looked at him curiously.

"Make a deal with her?" Jareth looked confused. "Make a deal she cannot refuse. Think of something where you will win either way." Jareth was quiet for several minutes. Then he smirked.

"Wonderful idea, but I should wait before I offer her anything. You are dismissed Mallory." The small goblin turned to leave.

"One more thing. Make sure you give her prisoners food." Mallory smiled showing what little teeth he had left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Sarah slowly opened her eyes hoping to see her window but to her disappointment all she saw was stone. She stayed there for a moment wishing she never even knew this place existed. All of a sudden she heard a door open. She slowly stood up to see a little women goblin carrying a bowl and a cup. The goblin was wearing a dirty brown dress with a barley white apron. She had a green bandanna too keep what little brown hair she had back.

"King said you need to eat." The goblin seemed to have a motherly touch to her.

Sarah just stared at the goblin blankly.

"I am not hungry." The little goblin sighed and placed the food in anyway and left.

After several minutes of sitting Sarah's stomach started to growl. Sarah inched towards the bowl curiously. In the bowl was some green blob that seemed to be bubbling. She sniffed it; only to have an immediate gag reflex after doing so. She pushed the bowl far away from her as possible. She then examined the cup. The water was far from clear and looked more like sewer water. She soon after no longer felt hungry. She went to the opposite side of the sell and curled up and fell back asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Standing in-front of the king's throne stood the little goblin lady. She looked almost sad and worried. Jareth was still lounging on his throne, playing with his crystals.

"Uhh.. Sire..The young lady will not touch the food." Jareth turned his head and threw the crystals in the air. They disappeared into dust. He seemed to dismiss what the young goblin said.

"I am very fully aware of her situation Aida." Jareth spoke sternly. "She needs to think about what has happened and what could happen."Aida gave a concerning look "Now, now Aida do not worry I will talk to her in two days time." Aida seemed some what pleased with his response, then bowed and exited .

As Aida exited Jareth smiled wickedly. He then conjured up another crystal and peered into it. A swirl of mist formed in the crystal, which then revealed an image of Sarah. It showed her curled into a ball with tears running down her face. She looked tired and cold.

Jareth spoke into the crystal. "Ahhh.. My dear sweet Sarah. You think this is bad?" He paused and held the crystal up higher,while examining it. "You have no idea what is in store for you my dear." He then threw it into the air. Then let out a loud laugh that echoed through the halls.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Aida was only half way down the hall when the deep laugh from Jareth hit her. The waves made her stop and caused her whole body to shake with fear.

Aida quickly darted into a dark courier door. The little goblin went through a hidden door and down a long staircase.

"Miss!" Aida whispered. Sarah perked up and saw the same goblin from before. She noticed the goblin was shaking with fear.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked meekly.

"Aida, but that is not important." Aida kept looking around, making sure no one was coming. "You need to listen to me! Whatever Jareth offers. Take it!"

"Offer what? What are .." Aida cut her off.

"Shh!" Aida motioned her to be quiet. "Miss please be quiet. I can't be here.. Just take first offer. Please!" All Sarah could do was nod.

Aida nodded back and quickly ascended the staircase once more.

Once she reached the top Aida quickly closed the door. She then looked around quickly, then proceeded to dart down the hall into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- Hello lovelies! I am still trying to figure out where I am going with it soooo yeahhh… (I do not own any characters from Labyrinth. Credit goes to Jim Henson) Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

Aida stood right outside of the throne room. She was clutching her hands together with nervousness. She could hear Jareth's boots on the stone floor from his pacing from inside the throne room. Aida was surprised how quickly two days had passed. She knew that Sarah had not eaten or drank anything within the past days. Aida was worried that the young lady would be too disoriented to comprehend what was going on. All she could do was wait, and see what was to become of the situation.

It seemed like Aida was standing there forever until Jareth emerged from his throne room. The doors flew open and he slowly walked out. He noticed Aida standing there. All he could do was smirk at how worried she looked. He walked right by her and started to head to the dungeon.

Aida slowly followed behind him, making sure not to get too close.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Sarah heard the door hinges squeak and she slowly turned her body, not completely getting up. She was so weak and tired. She felt disgusting and was not exactly smiling like roses. She hadn't showered since she was last at home. She was covered in dust and dirt. Her clothes were no longer wearable and her hair was a wreck.

Sarah noticed black boots behind the bars. She slowly lifted her head up only to see Jareth with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. It seemed that her state was not even noticeable to him.

"So precious, do you have any idea why I have graced you with my presence?" Sarah just looked up with her tired eyes and then looked down and noticed Aida there. She gave no evidence on her face that she noticed Aida.

Aida was right behind Jareth and had her finger to her lips, telling her not to speak. Sarah then looked up again and shook her head, no.

Jareth then smiled. "Well Sarah dear, I have come to make you a deal. You have two options, but you cannot hear the second option until you answer the first one. Also once you chose you cannot go back on your decision"

"Well, that is not much of an option." There was so much dryness in Sarah's voice, it hurt her to speak.

Jareth chuckled "If that is how you want to look at it, then fine. "

"And what if I do not want to play your little game Goblin King?" Sarah tried her best to seem strong but failed.

"Than my precious I will decide your fate." Sarah knew very well that it was not a fair outcome.

"Fine, Goblin King! What is my option?"

"What I want is very simple. All you have to do is agree to marry me with no fuss. Also taking up the responsibilities as queen, which are going to meetings, making public appearances" Jareth took a long pause. "Also of course, producing an heir." Sarah's face was distorted is disgust once she heard the word "heir".

Sarah used what little strength she had left to stand up. Her features became very angry.

"If _YOU_ think I would _EVER _marry you then you are mistaken!" She yelled with such disgust. Jareth was furious at her response but kept his cool.

Taking a deep breath Jareth spoke. "Now Sarah I would watch your tone if I were you." Sarah took a deep breath.

"Now Sarah I will ask again. Do you agree to these terms?" Sarah was about to speak but Jareth cut her off. "Also I would think wisely if I were you."

Sarah was so tired and confused and overwhelmed to think straight. All she could think of was; how could she ever come to terms with producing an heir with him?

She did not notice Aida trying to motion to her to calm down and think.

Sarah clenched her hands into fists. "I could NEVER marry a conceited person like you!"

"Is that your final answer Sarah?" Jareth said with a warning tone.

"I repeat I will _never_ marry you." Sarah said it with such venom.

Aida put her hands in her face in disappointment.

Jareth was fuming with rage. "Then Sarah Williams you have chosen option number two. Which I know you will regret. "

Sarah braced herself with what was coming next. She was so weak and his rage only made her feel weaker.

"Since you denied my nice offer once again Sarah, the outcome will not be so pleasant. From here now on you are to be my personal slave. You are never to be able to return to the Above Ground again! Anything I ask of you must be done; if not then there _WILL _be consequences."

Sarah's mind was going a hundred miles per-hour. It hit her she had no chance of getting home. She was stuck in this hell forever. Also, who knows what Jareth would ask of her? Sarah all of a sudden felt light headed, and then her world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara slowly opened her eyes. Immediately after, she felt a wooden bowl be pressed to her lips.

"Drink this it is some herbal medicine. You have not eaten in days and you are starting to get sick. It will at least settle your stomach."

Sarah could make out a shape of a little women standing by her. Her vision was skewed from her being so weak.

"Where am I? How long have I been here? what.."

"Shhh.. You are ok now. It is Aida. You have been sleeping for almost a whole day. You need to rest and drink more fluids. We will talk when you are better. Now go back to sleep. I will wake you again when it is time for more food and medicine." Soon after Aida spoke, Sarah fell asleep.

Aida took one last look at the poor girl and then exited the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(In the Throne Room) **

"So? How is she?" Jareth snapped. He looked very annoyed and crossed.

"Well, Sire she is very sick and she lost weight and the color from her skin is practically gone." Aida stood there with her head bowed. She was making sure not to make eye contact with Jareth.

"Well, how unfortunate, but this does not excuse her from her punishment."

"Sire, she can hardly movie and.." Jareth cut her off.

"Silence!" He roared. " I do not want to hear it! She is a little over dramatic at times, don't you think? She probably will be able to fool you with her tricks but not I." Aida took this as a dismissal and turned to leave.

"Aida I will be coming tomorrow morning to see how _sick _she really is." Aida then quickly ran out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah opened her eyes, feeling somewhat better. Her body was telling her it was night time. She slowly sat up and looked around her surroundings. She noticed she was in a very small bedroom. It was not the cleanest room, dirt and dusts everywhere. All the furniture seemed to be hand made by pieces of tress. The bed she was sitting on was a little small for her but not so small it would be uncomfortable. She then looked down at the bed. It too was made out of parts of trees. The blanket was a quilt and noticeably hand made. She then noticed she was no longer in her other cloths. She was also no longer covered in dirt. She wore a cotton night gown that flowed all the way down above her ankles. The straps were like of a tank top and the top was very modest and only showed a hint of cleavage.

She then heard the door open and she looked up.

"Glad to see you are somewhat up." Aida walked in with a cup and a bowl. Aida then approached the bed. "Here you need to drink and eat all of this. I was lucky enough to find better medicine to put in the soup." She handed the bowl to Sarah and put the cup on the night stand that was next to her.

Sarah did as she was told and started to eat the soup. It tasted just like chicken noodle soup.

"Now Sarah I want you to listen and just eat. I will bring you more soup once you are finished. You need to eat more before tomorrow. You have to regain your strength." Aida went and sat on the end of the bed. Sarah kept sipping her soup.

"Tomorrow Jareth is going to come and see you. He is not at all in the right set of mind. He is beyond furious and I fear what he may do to you." Sarah took a big gulp of water and swallowed hard.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sarah asked. Aida gave her a not so happy look.

"Sadly you have to do what he says or it will just get worse. You are no longer a free young lady."

"What if he tells me to do something I do not want to do?" Sarah's mind was thinking of all the possible things he would make her do. She was not dumb; she saw how he first looked at her when she first saw him. A shiver went down her spin just thinking about it.

"Miss you have to take every situation with him with caution. His mood can change very fast. Sarah sighed and new she was right.

"Thank you Aida it means a lot to have a friend here."

Aida smiled sweetly and said "No problem Miss."

"Please call me Sarah." Sarah gave a warm tired smile.

"Well Sarah it is time for you to rest. Long day tomorrow I feel."

Sarah finished her meal and went back to sleep with no trouble.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Notes- I was debating putting this up because I have more in my head to write but I am much too tired…. But I did not want to leave you lovelies with nothing! Hope you Enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Sarah awoke to a big bang. She shot up from her bed to see Aida running towards her.

"Hurry up Sarah! We have to get you cleaned, dressed and fed before Jareth shows up!" She came over to where Sarah sat and started pulling her arm. Sarah was not even fully out of bed until Aida started to try to undress her.

"Hey! STOP! I can undress myself."  
"Sorry, we just do not have a lot of time." Aida pulled the bottom of Sarah's nightgown to guide her towards a bathroom. The bathroom had a normal sized tub, nothing fancy, and a plain toilet and sink. The floor was a black tile and the walls were a cream color.

"Do you need help?" Sarah shook her head no. "Very well then, quickly wash yourself and come out. I will have your clothes out and food."

After about twenty minutes Sarah heard Aida banging on the bathroom door.  
"Hurry up! There are two towels hanging on a rack. " Sarah sighed. She was more than comfortable sitting in the warm, bubbly tub.

"Fine!" Sarah got out dried her hair with one towel and wrapped herself in another. Once she was out of the bathroom she saw a tray of food and a beautiful maroon dress out on the bed and a few other items. On the floor she noticed plain black flats.

"Eat first and then I will help you into your dress." Sarah sat onto the side of the bed with her towel still wrapped around her. On the tray was orange juice, toast with grape jam, eggs and bacon. Sarah's eyes widened with delight.

"This beats what I was given before." She sounded like she has just won the lottery.

"I took it from the kitchen without them knowing, another reason why you should eat fast." Sarah rolled her eyes getting the hint. She had no problem finishing fast.  
"Good! Now you can start getting dressed. There is some underwear for you right over there."

Sarah walked over to the other side of the bed a noticed it was more like lingerie than underwear. The bra was black lace and strapless and there was a black thong to match. Sarah heisted to put it on.

"Please Miss we do not have time!"

"Can you at least turn around?" Aida sighed in annoyance and waited till Sarah gave her the signal. Once the cost was clear Aida turned around and sat on the bed, taking the dress to undo the back corset ribbon.

Sarah felt very uneasy standing in the middle of the room in practically nothing. She noticed a mirror on her left side and looked at herself in the mirror. All she could do was point out what she thought was flaws with her body. She touched her sides feeling the "fat" that was there. Aida saw the young lady judging her body.

"You have a beautiful body. Don't let your mind trick you." Aida gave her a warm smile.

"Well that should do it! Come over here and step into the dress." Sarah did as she was told. "Hold it in place so I can lace it up." Sarah stood there admiring it in the mirror. It was a completely silk dress. The top was a sweet heart neckline with black trimming on the top of it. There was also black beaded design on the top part of the dress. The dress was an A-line cut and flowed all the way down past her feet. There was a little bit of fabric dragging on the floor. She turned slightly to see the back. She loved the colors and the fit of her dress. It fit her like a glove.

"There Miss, it is all set. Put on your shoes so we can do your hair." Aida pulled out a little blue stool from under the bed and motioned Sarah to sit. She had Sarah sitting facing the mirror.

"Hmmm…. I think I know what would look lovely." Aida reached into a pocket of her dress and pulled out a little glass vial. Inside the vile was some substance. "Now Sarah I need you to close your eyes." Sarah did so for severely seconds.

"Ok open them!"

To Sarah's amazement her hair was now flawlessly put up and her makeup done. It was half up and half down, curled. There were little diamond flower clips placed to keep her hair back. Her makeup was very subtle and only enhanced the beauty she had.

"Now you are done. You look absolutely beautiful." Sarah smiled for the first time since she got there.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come, come Sarah we have to be down in the dining hall in less than five minutes." Sarah slowly got up and took one last look at her dress in the mirror before following Aida out of the room.

Aida led Sarah up a stone staircase and down a long hallway. At first the halls were cold, damp and dirty. Then it became more warm and decorated. Sarah figured it maenad they were getting close. All of a sudden she noticed she was clamping her hands tightly together. Her palms started to sweat and her heart rate was going up. She stopped suddenly and felt the urge to run away.

"Now Miss when you get in there you are to stand there silently and wait to be spoken too. " Aida turned to face Sarah but noticed she was half way down the hallway just standing there.  
"COME ON!" Aida started to get agitated. Sarah snapped out of it and ran along.

Finally they arrived at a big oak door. On the door was a carving of the labyrinth.

"You will be fine Sarah." Aida pushed open the door.

To Sarah's amazement the dining hall was decorated with silver and white crystals hanging from the ceiling. There was a massive long mahogany table. There was a white table cloth over the table. The place setting was silver as well, to match the decor. At the very end of the table were two chairs. The two chairs were bigger and cushioned unlike the other ones. It was as if there was going to be some sort of party. She turned to Aida.

"What is this all for?"

"Well for our engagement announcement, of course." The voice made Sarah cringe. She turned quickly only to see Jareth standing there smirking. He was wearing black ridding pants and boots. The top was a black tuxedo with a maroon collared shirt underneath, and of course it was not button all the way up.

Sarah just stood there stunned not just about what he said but how he looked.

Jareth smiled wider. "Do you like what you see, precious?" Sarah shook her head and ignored his comment.

"I am NOT marrying you! I already denied you." Jareth chuckled to himself.

"Yes, love you did, but the funny thing is you are my slave and as my slave I can decide whatever I want to do with you."

Sarah's anger boiled over "I will NEVER say _I do!_" This response only made Jareth laugh. Sarah's anger disappeared and turned into confusion.

"The funny thing is you already said _I do_ by choosing option two. " Sarah clutched her hands into fits at her side. Her mind was screaming "_It's not fair, it's not fair IT IS NOT FAIR!" _ Sarah knew if she said those words it would only please Jareth. She then took a deep breath trying to relax herself. She then turned on her heels, gathered her dress in her hand and bolted for the door. Flinging the massive door open she ran down the hall as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going. The adrenaline running through her veins took over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**(Back in the Throne Room)**

Jareth stood there stunned for several moments until rage filled his eyes.

"I am DONE playing nice" and within seconds Jareth turned into an owl and flew out the door.

Aida stood there wishing the little lady hadn't returned to the Labyrinth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Sarah was going left then right, then left again. She wasn't sure if she was making any progress or just running in circles. All she could do was pray that it would get her further away from Jareth. She then heard flapping of wings echoing down the hall. She tried to pick up the pace. She was struggling with her dress; which kept slipping from her hands. Taking a sharp left Sarah tripped on her hem and fell to the ground. Before she could even fully stand up she was pinned to the stone wall.

"What the…" She looked up and saw Jareth's face. His eyes were dark red with wide black pupils. She gasped in fright and struggled to get free but his grip only tightened. All she could do was close her eyes and try to erase the image.

"LOOK AT ME SARAH!" Sarah slowly opened her eyes. His face was inches away from her. She felt as if her heart was going to come out of her chest. "I have been kind numerous times but you have tried my patience for far too long. I am DONE being kind!" He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. Sarah's eyes were wide with horror.

"I'm sor..." Jareth pulled her towards him and then pushed her hard against the wall to silence her.

"DON'T TALK! Just listen very closely Sarah. You ARE going to marry me and you ARE going to produce an heir. You will have to follow all the responsibilities as a queen. If there is no meetings for you to attend to then you will be working with the servants. Of course, though if you are with child accommodations will be provided for you. You are to go back to your room clean up and return to the hall within the hour. Do you understand?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Notes- (rights go to Jim Henson) Hello lovelies! I feel like it is a little short and I am sorry. I did not want to leave you with nothing though! Tomorrow I will not be posting since it is Halloween! I might post Friday night. Enjoy! ~LabyrintTwin26**


End file.
